Seven Days of Destiel
by TheYmp
Summary: Seven moments in time when Dean thinks about Castiel. Inspired by last week's E/O Challenge to write a drabble using a day of the week. 7 x 100 word drabbles. Set seasons 6 to 8. Minor spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**Seven moments in time when Dean thinks about Castiel. Inspired by last week's E/O Challenge to write a drabble using a day of the week.**

**There are seven sections; each one's 100 words long and loosely based on a song containing a day of the week, as well as the poem 'Monday's Child'.**

**It's set from near the end of season 6, through to near the beginning of season 8.**

**It's also Dean/Castiel. And angsty...**

~#~

**Seven Days of Destiel**

**_"It's such a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you" – 'Perfect Day', Lou Reed_**

~#~

**Monday** _fair of face_

**_"When you laid your hands upon me, and told me who you are..." – 'Blue Monday', New Order_**

Dean wondered when he'd last really looked at Castiel. The angel was trying to put a good face on, but he looked exhausted.

Dean rubbed a niggling pain in his shoulder over the spot where Castiel had laid his hand on him and pulled him from Hell. The mark had faded since Sam had taken his swan dive.

They'd grown so close since they'd first met, what had happened to make Cas so distant again? Had their bond faded too?

_It must've been something I've done._

He wanted to ask if Cas was okay, but he didn't have the words.

~#~

**Tuesday**_ full of grace_

**_"Won't you please take me far, far away. I can't change..." – 'Tuesday's Gone', Lynyrd Skynyrd_**

"Love you, babe. Gotta go. Sam says 'hi'," whispered Dean into his cell as his brother returned to the motel room.

Sam sneered in response.

_No, I'm sure it was a smile_, Dean tried to convince himself.

Dean wondered, not for the first time, what he was doing. He loved Lisa, but he wasn't the settling down kind; he wasn't going to change now. Sam was _off_, and Cas just seemed so full of himself.

For a moment he imagined driving away in the Impala and going wherever the road took him. He shook his head.

_Yeah, can't change now._

~#~

**Wednesday** _full of woe_

**_"So we go from year to year, with secrets we've been keeping" – 'Wednesday', Tori Amos_**

_Not Cas_. Dean refused to believe it. Not after everything they'd been through. Sam and Bobby were being foolish.

_Okay, things have been a little strained, but that's normal for families. Isn't it?_

The tiny doubt placed in his mind was worse than any demon's whisper. He couldn't help but think of the strange behavior; playing round and round in his head all the conversations he'd had with the angel.

After all the lies, it was almost a relief to discover the truth. Almost.

When Castiel vanished into the lake, Dean realized it wasn't just the angel that was lost.

~#~

**Thursday** _far to go_

**_"Nothing prepared me for your smile, lighting the darkness of my soul" – 'Thursday's Child', David Bowie_**

Seeing Emmanuel was like a sharp kick to the ribs. Dean liked to play dumb, but he knew the name meant 'God is with us'. What a cruel, cruel irony that was. The face and the form were the same, but it was like talking to a different person.

Dean wondered for a brief moment if it was even really Castiel. _Maybe it's Jimmy?_

The man said he didn't recognize Dean, but there was something there, hiding behind the eyes.

Emmanuel gave a hesitant smile from the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean started the car, his heart somehow lighter.

~#~

**Friday** _loving and giving_

**_"It's a wonderful surprise, to see your shoes and your spirits rise" – 'Friday I'm in Love', The Cure_**

Castiel's memories had returned, but he still wasn't quite right. On second thoughts, the angel seemed certifiable, but then hunters weren't exactly known for their mental stability either, so who was he to judge?

But with his dour, inquisitive personality back, and dressed in that stupid, grubby, familiar trenchcoat, it was pretty darn close. Dean could squint from a distance and it was enough to make him almost giddy to have struck a blow against that curse known as Winchester luck.

With his best friend on one side, and his brother on the other, Dean was the happiest man alive.

~#~

**Saturday** _works hard for a living_

**_"I may use a little muscle to get what I need, I may sink a little drink and shout out 'She's with me!'" – _****_'_**Saturday Night's (Alright for Fighting)', Elton John

"We should celebrate," Dean had said, "It's been a tough week, we deserve a break."

The club they ended up in hadn't been what he'd had in mind.

"It's too busy," Dean shouted in Sam's ear, after he'd muscled his way through the crowd. He handed Sam a drink. "And have you seen Cas?"

Sam pointed to the dance floor.

Dean choked on his beer. "I'm gonna go save the world from whatever _that_ is," he shouted.

Picking the hippy chick most up in Castiel's space, Dean tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, doll-face. Take a hike. He's with me."

~#~

**Sunday** _bonny and blithe_

**_"Angels have no thought, of ever returning you" – 'Gloomy Sunday', Billie Holiday_**

Dean tossed and turned, lost in slumber, the sheets wrapping around him like strangling vines.

They were being chased through the thick mud and gloom of Purgatory. Dean wept in frustration as he let Cas be pulled from his grasp.

He railed against the heavens as he threatened, even begged, for them to return his angel to him.

There was one _obvious_ way of him re-joining Cas there...

Dean woke, blinking away sleep, as he became aware of Castiel shaking him.

"You were only dreaming. Are you okay?"

Dean beamed with a smile to rival the dawn. "I am now."

(;,;)


End file.
